henderbeardsfandomcom-20200213-history
Raven's 50 questions
1. What color is your character’s hair? - Red 2. What color are your character’s eyes? - Dark Green 3. What color is your character’s skin? - Pale 4. What special aesthetic characteristics does your character have? - Wild curly hair with sticks and other things in it. 5. Does your character have any piercings? Tattoos? - A few scars around her body but none on her face and few freckles 6. What’s the sexiest physical characteristic of your character? - Her face looks very young and cute. Its what you get for being a Elf 7. What’s the ugliest physical characteristic of your character? - Freckles ~Bonus: She does not like her Freckles 8. What does your character wear? - She wears ragged clothes. She has ragged shirt and pants with a old leather armor on top. She has a old dark green cloak that cover mostly her whole body and she wears worn leather boots. ~Bonus: she likes it because it’s the only clothes she has had for many years. Feels a sense of ownership. 9. When your character smiles, what does their smile look like? - she tend to smirk or show her teeth like a wold animal 10. What does your character’s laugh sound like? -High pitch but very quite ~Bonus: She doesnt laugh much but what does is cute animals doing something funny 11. What is your character’s normal style of speech? -She is very quite and soft spoken, does not talk very much and when she does its very short 12. How does your character express/handle anger? -She attacks 13. Does your character cry? -Sometimes around people but she mostly cries when she is alone ~Bonus: When she finds a dead animal or plant 14. How easy is it for other people to read your character’s emotions? - Easily readable 15. Is your character religious? -Only to Nature 16. How does your character view those of other faiths? -Does not care intell they do something wrong to Nature, then she gets mad 17. What are your character’s core values? - Connection with Nature and to Survive 18. How willing is your character to fight for those values? -To the death 19. What is your character’s favorite food? -Stinky Cheese 20. What is your character’s favorite color? -Green/Sage 21. What are your character’s sleeping preferences? -She sleep very lighty for short amount of hours and very random ~Bonus: curl in a ball or sometimes as a animal 22. What is your character’s sexual identity? -Bi 23. What are your character’s sexual preferences? -Whats sex? 24. What type of music does your character like? -She does not know what she likes. She barely ever heard music but she does like to hear birds sing. 25. What is your character’s birthday? -She forgot when is her birthday. Only that she was born in the fall. 26. What family structure did your character have growing up? -Her family died when she was very young and grew up in the wild 27. How well did your character get along with their family? -She got along well with her family before the died. 28. What is the worst thing your character has ever done? -Poop on someone shoulder 29. What is the best thing your character has ever done? -Save a old bearded wizard from death 30. What is the most significant romantic encounter of your character’s past? -She has none 31. Has your character ever been in love? -No 32. Has your character ever been in lust? -No 33. What is your character’s level of sexual experience? -None she is a virgin 34. What is your character’s most embarrassing moment? -She once came across two owlbears mating and she just watched from the bushes. 35. What is your character’s biggest goal in life? -To live everyday to the fullest and for a very long time. To help others that need it and to not die, Death terrifies her. 36. What does your character believe is their greatest virtue? -To help others that are in need and to let good prosper. 37. What does your character believe is their greatest vice? -She does not have one with herself. She does what she wants and never looks back 38. What motivates your character most? -To not waist the day doing nothing, to help things grow in many ways 39. Is your character objective-oriented? -She has no objective 40. Would your character rather be a great person or a good person? -She would want to be a good person 41. Would your character rather be hated for being who they are or loved for pretending to be someone else? -Hated for who she is. She is who she is and nothing will change that 42. Is your character an introvert, extrovert, or ambivert? -introvert 43. Is your character creatively expressive? -By coming up with means to let plants grow 44. What’s your character’s disorder? -She is Depressive, Obsessive, Compulsive, She has Anxiety, She has A.D.D and much more. 45. What is your character’s standard emotional state? -Goes from happy to sad in a matter of seconds. Keeps to herself 46. Is your character materialistic? -No 47. What is your character’s major learning style? -Photogenic memory 48. What question isn’t on this questionnaire that your character is just burning to answer? -Whats my favorite animal????? 49. I am a _________. How would your character complete that sentence? - Animal Rawr grrrrr ;) 50. Life is an act of _________ing. What verb would your character use to complete that sentence? -Growing